Neither Here Nor There/transcript
PROLOGUE Liberty Island - Exchanging Files (lifting and toting storage boxes with case files from their agencies, Agents Dunham swap law enforcement and scientific data from their respective universes. the tone is less than civil) OLIVIA: This isn't gonna work, this truce, because you're not trustworthy. I mean, simple things like principles, honor, honesty... all fundamental requirements in an accord. If you can't trust the people you're dealing with, what then? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, maybe I'm not the problem. Maybe it's you. Maybe you are just incapable of trust. OLIVIA: Interesting. Coming from the person who kidnapped me and stole my life. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, being you and living your life only made me more homesick for my universe. Must be hard to develop trust in people when all you've got is yourself. (snarky) Must get terribly lonely. OLIVIA: (dead-eye stare) Just because you walked in my shoes, don't you think for a moment that you know me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. OLIVIA: Happy reading. I'm sure you'll find a lot of the cases familiar since you and your people were responsible. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Huh. Funny. I was just gonna say the same thing to you. (each takes a storage box and walk in opposite directions) Vacant Diner - Observers Confer (the Observer enters the quaint dining facility, removes his hat and sits with his colleague. the staff is busy in the kitchen) CHEF: (busy in the kitchen) Just prep that dozen. COOK: I got some in the walk-in. I can check. THE OBSERVER: (somberly) I received your message. DECEMBER: Then you know we have a problem. THE OBSERVER: (emphatic) It is impossible. The timeline has been rewritten. He was erased. And yet traces of him continue to bleed through. DECEMBER: It is, as it has always been, our responsibility to insure events play out, as they were intended, before your intervention. This started with you. It must be you who ends it. (hands over a small metallic bar) CHEF: (busy in the kitchen) You okay with that grill? COOK: Yeah, it's good. Give it a few more minutes. DECEMBER: They can never know the boy lived to be a man. THE OBSERVER: I will take care of it. ACT I Danzig Residence - Late For Work (answers the knock at the door in his dress shirt, tie and boxer shorts - while finishing breakfast) ROBERT DANZIG: I'm ready. Toaster was acting up. AGENT LEE: What? Then don't eat toast. You ever heard of cereal? (enters the house and is greeted by the children) AMY DANZIG: (big hug) Lincoln! AGENT LEE: Oh, she got me! (picks the 6 year-old up and carries her into the other room) AMY DANZIG: Lincoln, why don't you like toast? AGENT LEE: I like toast. But, you see, toast takes time. And if too much time goes by, then we don't catch any bad guys, and if we don't catch the bad guys, there might not be any toast. So it's your dad who must not like toast. JONATHAN DANZIG: (childish tangent) Want to see a frog? JULIE DANZIG: (mom enters from another room) Jonathan! If I have to tell you one more time to pick up that backpack and get going... JONATHAN DANZIG: The toaster was late. I'm a victim in this. AGENT LEE: Oh, my gawd. JULIE DANZIG: Hi, Lincoln. (kiss on the cheek) AGENT LEE: Jules. JULIE DANZIG: (to the kids) Alright, come on. Let's go. (to Lee) Did you eat? AGENT LEE: I did. Early. (sarcastically) Like Robert was supposed to. ROBERT DANZIG: You know, they did a study on sarcastic people and they get more illnesses in their lifetime. AGENT LEE: Is that right? ROBERT DANZIG: It had something to do with negative energy. AMY DANZIG: Bye, Dad. JULIE DANZIG: Love you. (kisses Robert good-bye) ROBERT DANZIG: Love you. JULIE DANZIG: Bye, Lincoln. AGENT LEE: You ever wonder where you'd be without me? (throws trousers at his partner) Put your pants on. ROBERT DANZIG: Don't worry. We're not gonna be late. Industrial Area - Fatal Foot Chase (Agents Lee and Danzig chase an armed suspect on foot through a maze of buildings and across rooftops in a dilapidated industrial area. the suspect alludes capture in the steam tunnels of one building and forces the FBI men to split-up and pursue separately. Danzig hears a noise ahead in the corridor, and follows. Lee climbs a ladder to a different floor, enters a workshop and immediately has a pistol placed to the side of his head) SUSPECT: Don't move. (Lee blocks the pistol hand of the suspect, the pistol fires behind him and he flips the suspect onto the floor with a martial arts drag. Lee immediately handcuffs the man and loudly announces into the corridor behind him) AGENT LEE: Robert, he's down! (having not received a response, he walks into the hallway) Robert! (Lee climbs back down the metal ladder and begins to track the path his partner took through the building. in another workshop he finds a semi-translucent man hovering over a motionless Danzig laying on the floor. he draws his pistol) AGENT LEE: Hey! (the translucent man disconnects the device he attached to Danzig, runs and jumps through the large window nearby and all the way to, and through, the large window in an adjacent building thirty feet away) AGENT LEE: Robert. (returns to his petrified partner and watches as Danzig's skin fades in and out of translucency) ACT II Retrieving Danzig - Abandoning Lee (Olivia and Astrid arrive at the Danzig murder scene in Connecticut and are met and led to the deceased Agent, already in a body bag in the ambulance) OLIVIA: (to the agent that greets them) Olivia Dunham. AGENT #1: Come with me. (inside the ambulance, Olivia unzips the body bag and checks the state of the corpse) OLIVIA: (to Astrid) Go ahead. ASTRID: (climbs into the ambulance with her new audio/video earpiece that links back to Walter in his lab) Doctor Bishop, it's me. I'm at the -- Ow! (as the device squeals loudly with feedback) -- Gah! (continuing her investigation apart from Astrid) OLIVIA: Where's the victim's partner? AGENT #1: That's him there. (points across the way some) That's Agent Lee. OLIVIA: Great. Thank you. (walks to Lee and offers a handshake) Agent Lee... Olivia Dunham. (two bald, well-dressed gents with Fedoras watch and comment from nearby) JANUARY: (about Lee and Dunham) He used to know her. THE OBSERVER: Yes. Before things changed. (continuing her interview) OLIVIA: I understand that you and your partner were in pursuit of a suspect. AGENT LEE: We were tracking the sale of some illegal weapons. OLIVIA: I was hoping to ask you some questions about what you saw. AGENT LEE: Sure. (pauses) Who are you? OLIVIA: I'm from a special Division. I'm not at liberty to disclose anymore than that. So the person who attacked your partner, can you describe him? AGENT LEE: When I first got there, he was kneeling over Robert. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but his skin was... translucent. It's like what you see on Robert's face, but more of it. OLIVIA: And when he was kneeling over Agent Danzig, did you see anything in his hands like a device or anything that could have done this? AGENT LEE: (sullen) No, I didn't see anything. I've requested a Field Office M.E. He's on the way. He's good. He's thorough. OLIVIA: Thank you, but we're going to take the remains back to our facility. AGENT LEE: Wait a minute. (growing indignant) You're telling -- that's my partner. OLIVIA: (consoling) I understand how you feel. AGENT LEE: (angered) You're some Division coming in here and taking over? You won't even tell me who you are? OLIVIA: I can assure you that this case will take -- AGENT LEE: -- Have you seen the suspect before? Do you know who he is? OLIVIA: I'm not at liberty to discuss this. AGENT LEE: (slightly enraged) This is my partner we're talking about here. Maybe you can't understand that. I'd like to talk to someone else. OLIVIA: There is no one else. There is just me. (heartfelt) I am sorry for your loss. (Lee follows Dunham as she prepares to drive-off and quickly memorizes her license plate number. the two Observers stroll away from the area) Walter's Lab - Reanimation WALTER: (dissatisfied and grumpy) Maybe it's the air. Have you checked the temperature? ASTRID: It is exactly the same as it always is, Walter -- seventy-two degrees and ten percent humidity. WALTER: (fussy) Maybe the barometric pressure. You can't tell me there's not something different in here. This whole place has felt funny for the last week. ASTRID: Walter, it's been a week since we agreed to work with the other side. WALTER: And that's another thing. That man cannot be trusted. I don't care what he says. I have looked into his eyes. Into his soul. And who would know him better than me? ASTRID: Don't forget, Walter. He has plenty of reasons to hate you too. (Gene offers Walter a plaintive stare. Olivia sits in her office and researches Danzig's file) ASTRID: (loudly from the lab) I know you're not happy about this, but we're supposed to be going through these case files. WALTER: (loudly from the lab) Fine. I'll help you with the case files as soon as I'm done here, but don't expect me to like it. (Agent Lee finds his way into the corridor outside of lab and listens to the elevated conversation) All I'm saying, and I've been very consistent about this, is that there has to be another way. WALTER: (as Agent Lee enters the lab) The thing about playing Devil's Advocate, my Dear, is that your client is the Devil himself. ASTRID: Walter, we're fixing the world. What other choice do we have? Thank God that machine didn't blow everybody up. You know, it could have. AGENT LEE: (approaches Walter) Excuse me. WALTER: (hands him a dead bird) Here. Hold this. AGENT LEE: I'm looking -- WALTER: Shh. Shh. Shh. (injects the dead animal with a serum) Three, two, one. (the bird starts to fly around the room) ASTRID: (returning with a storage box) Walter... you brought it back to life. WALTER: (matter-of-factly) No, no, no. It's still quite dead. (delighted) It's wonderful, isn't it? AGENT LEE: (slightly intimidated) Who are you people? OLIVIA: (leaves her office. miffed at the intrusion by Lee) What the Hell are you doing here? WALTER: (as the bird returns to its' inanimate state and falls to the floor. rock hard) Huh. There's still a few kinks to work out, but it's a start. (Lee and Olivia check each other out silently after his breach of professional protocol and science team security) ACT III Walter's Lab - Needing Answers OLIVIA: (looking at photos of her vehicle that Lee used to track her back to Boston) Tapping into traffic camera feeds without a warrant. You and whoever helped you with this is in a lot of trouble. You are not a part of this investigation. (vehement) You need to leave. AGENT LEE: I have spent the last two hours going building to building. I am not leaving here without some answers. What Division are you in? (demanding) What are we dealing with here? ASTRID: (answers ringing phone) Hello? OLIVIA: (dismissive) I'll just give your Division head a call. AGENT LEE: I see. It's good to know we have reception. (threatening treason) See, I have a friend at the New York Times would love to know that there is a Division of the FBI operating out of Harvard with a man who can make dead birds fly. ASTRID: (returns with phone. to Olivia) It's for you. It's Broyles. WALTER: (engaging Agent Lee as Olivia steps away to take the phone call) If you really want a story, you should look under the dome. I'm growing an ear. OLIVIA: (returns after call) There's another body. (to Astrid) Let's go. AGENT LEE: (imposing himself) I'm coming with you. OLIVIA: (getting fed-up) You keep going like this, and you're gonna talk yourself out of the Bureau. AGENT LEE: I was at the first crime scene. Maybe I saw something that I haven't told you yet. (trying to seem valuable) Maybe that's why I came here. OLIVIA: (thinks for a few seconds) Okay, come. You can get fired later. ASTRID: Hey, Walter, where's the -- WALTER: Here. I fixed the squelching. (hands her the camera earpiece she uses at crime scenes) It should be fine now. ASTRID: Thank you. (hurries to join Olivia) Fresh Victim - Telling Photo (lights and sirens fill the night as first responders and investigators secure the area around a crashed vehicle containing a dead woman. the science team, with Agent Lee in-tow, pass under the police perimeter tape and approach the on-scene lead agent) OLIVIA: So what do we have? AGENT #2: One female, approximately thirty years-old. OLIVIA: Any witnesses? AGENT #2: There were some people in the street over there. Some kids. OLIVIA: (illuminates the semi-translucent woman with her flashlight) Did anyone see what happened after the crash? AGENT #2: No. But we should have some background on her by now. OLIVIA: Okay. (moves away from the crashed vehicle toward the nearby park) ASTRID: (into her audio/camera earpiece as she sets-up her equipment) Walter. Walter, are you there? Walter, hello? (in his lab, Bishop is fixing some popcorn and listening to loud music) Walter. Walter, can you hear me? WALTER: (settles at his workstation to help remotely) I'm here. The microwave was causing a disturbance. I can hear you perfectly. You're as clear as a bell. How's the squelching? ASTRID: It sounds great. WALTER: (looks at the monitor with video feed from Astrid's headset) I'd like to see the body. Chop, chop. (about the nearby forensics technician) Don't let that ham-fist touch her. ASTRID: (filtering Walter's message and relaying it to the technician) If you don't mind holding off for a moment, I'd just like to do a preliminary. WALTER: (studying the monitor while munching on his snack) Burn mark like the other victims. Pupils are dilated. That looks like a hematoma on her right clavicle. ASTRID: Yeah, and her right jaw. WALTER: Rigidity indicates premature rigor mortis. I need to check her anus. Have that large lady there help you lift her. ASTRID: (filtering Walter's message again and gingerly requesting) I'm going to -- I'm going to need to check her anus. CSI TECH: (slowly. nodding) Okay. ASTRID: Thank you. (standing away from the crashed vehicle and conferring) AGENT LEE: So what do we know about her? OLIVIA: (looking at an enlarged copy of the victim's drivers license) Her name was Nadine Park. She was a commuter. She parked her car at the train station, which is about four blocks from here, at ten forty-five this morning. She was still behind the wheel, so maybe he was waiting for her in the back seat. He wanted to attack her when there was no one else around. She struggled for a bit and then hit the lamppost. AGENT LEE: (studies the gathered crowd at the edge of the park) They all said they didn't see anything? OLIVIA: That's right. AGENT LEE: (focusing on the one person sitting alone and still) One of these things is not like the other. OLIVIA: Hi. I'm Agent Dunham. (approaches the intimidated teenager Lee was focusing on and sits beside her on the park bench) EYEWITNESS: Hi. (hesitant) OLIVIA: What's your name? EYEWITNESS: Olivia. OLIVIA: How do you like that? That's my name too. Did you see the crash? EYEWITNESS: I heard it. OLIVIA: Did you see anything after the crash? 'Cause your friends said that they were out in the field but that you were here on the street. So I was kind of hoping that maybe you saw something they didn't. EYEWITNESS: I don't want to get in trouble. OLIVIA: (reassuring) Okay, you're not gonna get into trouble, I promise. EYEWITNESS: I was talking to my boyfriend. I came out to the street to get reception. OLIVIA: What did you see? (looks at the image of a translucent man the eyewitness captured with her cell phone. returns to Lee and comments) Now we have a picture. Nice catch. AGENT LEE: Thanks. (slight sarcasm) Imagine what I could do with more information. Freaky see-through killer, two apparently unrelated murders. OLIVIA: It's not just two. (giving him the additional information he was hoping for as they cross back under the perimeter tape. Secure Facility - Temporary Morgue AGENT BROYLES: (enters a hallway, passes an armed guard and joins Olivia and her guest as they wait) Agent Lee, I'm Agent Phillip Broyles. (hands Lee a stack of documents to sign) AGENT LEE: What are these? AGENT BROYLES: The first one raises your clearance. The second you're acknowledging you'll be prosecuted if you speak about what we're seeing here. (leads his visitor into a large storage area with two dozen tables supporting bodies covered with white sheets) The first attacks were three days ago. All we know is their hearts stopped. AGENT LEE: All of these in three days? AGENT BROYLES: We don't know what happened to them, what he does to affect their skin this way, and what the hell he's getting out of this. We assume there must be some common link between the victims, but we can't find it. Different ages, races, blood types, some had high cholesterol, some didn't. AGENT LEE: Cholesterol levels? AGENT BROYLES: (admittedly) We're looking for anything. AGENT LEE: (matter-of-fact) Robert had Crohn's Disease. He took iron pills. (to Olivia after Broyles steps out) We were partners for five years. (thoughtful eulogy) He was like family. Something I never thought I'd find. He believed that everything happened for a reason. (angered) I'm having a hard time believing that there's a reason for this. ACT IV Parts Store - Collecting Components (the Observer walks slowly through a small neighborhood store specializing in consumer electronic components and replacement parts. he approaches a work bench with a large sub-assembly resting on it, places his finger near a small electronic component, zaps it with static, then removes it for purchase) SHOP OWNER: (returning from a side storage area) Mister, I think I found what you're looking for. An electron gun from a '58 Color RCA. I had to take apart the cathode ray tube to get to it, so I'm gonna have to charge you full-price for the TV. THE OBSERVER: Yes. (holds up the part he just pilfered) I will take this as well. SHOP OWNER: (looks over the shopping basket the bald man is carrying) Mind my asking what you need all this stuff for? THE OBSERVER: (understated) I need to erase someone from time. Walter's Lab - Distraught Doctor OLIVIA: (entering the lab and meeting the agents rolling in the gurney and victim that Astrid brought back for Walter to autopsy) Just there is great, guys. Thank you. ASTRID: Hey. Have you seen Walter? I can't find him. I went out to get him a sandwich, and when I got back, he was gone. OLIVIA: Where would he go? He's afraid to leave the lab. ASTRID: Then maybe he locked himself in the bathroom again? OLIVIA: I'll check Gene's stall. (starts searching the lab) ASTRID: Okay. Walter! (Agent Lee stands over the body bag and waits for his fellow agents to return. he looks around when he hears clanking and splashing coming from the sensory deprivation tank nearby) WALTER: (opening the doors and climbing out) Is it safe to come out? Is he gone? AGENT LEE: Who? WALTER: The man! Is he gone? AGENT LEE: I don't know. I think it's just me and Agents Dunham and -- WALTER: (frightened) Oh... There was -- there was a man in the mirror. And when I turned around, he wasn't there. I saw him. ASTRID: Walter. WALTER: Listen, Astrid, there is a man in the mirror. ASTRID: If you're talking about Agent Lee, you met him earlier. WALTER: (angered) Not him! There was another man. (emphatic) He was here, and then he was gone. I saw him! OLIVIA: Walter, Walter, it's okay. (making the peace) Look, whatever it was, we're all here now, and you're okay. You're okay. (comforting) ASTRID: Walter, look at you. You're soaking wet. We've got to get you out of those clothes. AGENT LEE: (following Olivia toward her office) Is he alright? OLIVIA: Well, that depends on your definition of "alright". He's functional. Except when he's not. But he is often quite brilliant. He just never had anything to tether him to the world. (later, as he starts to inspect the corpse of Nadine Park. still damp and wearing only a towel around his waist) WALTER: That is sad. OLIVIA: What is? WALTER: Engagement ring. I don't think there's anything sadder than when two people are meant to be together and something intervenes. (jumps as the dot matrix printer begins to whir) ASTRID: Hey, Walter, it's okay. It's okay. It's just your test results. WALTER: Question, dear. That man? (checking for a name) ASTRID: Agent Lee. WALTER: I believe it was your idea, Agent Lee, to test each of the victims for iron-related diseases, that they may share that in common. Very clever. Wrong, but clever. AGENT LEE: Well, it was just a long shot. WALTER: And yet, interestingly, they do all suffer from a variety of health problems -- gout, hair loss, kidney diseases, which, in themselves, have something in common. (whispers to Astrid) I'm not wearing pants. ASTRID: I'm on it. OLIVIA: Which is what, Walter? WALTER: They're all caused by some form of heavy metal poisoning. Lead, Zinc, Mercury. (accepts a pair of trousers from Astrid) Thank you, dear. AGENT LEE: And what could that possibly mean? WALTER: I don't know, but, with thirty odd victims, it's unlikely that it's a coincidence. And something else -- the levels of metal in their bodies have returned to normal. It's as if their blood has been cleaned. OLIVIA: So, what, you're saying he's taking particles from their blood? Why? For what possible reason? WALTER: I don't have enough information to form a hypothesis yet. But it would seem he needs a lot of it. (alone in a remote industrial building, the translucent perpetrator prepares a syringe, then injects himself. after the shot, he opens his notebook and writes a few comments) Walter's Lab - Commuter Connection OLIVIA: (on her cell phone) If Walter's right and we assume that he is selecting these victims on purpose, then the question is, how is he identifying them? WALTER: (fully dressed and in autopsy mode over Nadine Park) In this case, tissue's soft. No indurations. Fat to lean muscle ratio -- ideal, about twenty percent. AGENT LEE: Is that relevant? WALTER: To this case? Not at all. It just means that she will make a lovely specimen. Finding healthy tissue for experimentation's harder than you might imagine. AGENT LEE: You mean you aren't returning these people to their families? OLIVIA: We can't do that. AGENT LEE: Why not? OLIVIA: Because we can't disclose how they were killed. The families are informed that they have gone missing, that we will continue to look for them -- AGENT LEE: You mean you lie to them. OLIVIA: Look, I'm sorry, but -- AGENT LEE: You understand what you're saying? (morally offended by the protocol) Those families are going to spend the rest of their lives wondering what happened to their loved ones, looking for answers. Can you imagine what that would be like? To have that... that hole in your life. WALTER: (resolved) People die. It happens. Sometimes they even die twice. OLIVIA: The reason we can't return the bodies is because that would mean we would have to file documentation, which would draw attention to Fringe Division. And we cannot have that. It may not be a good enough answer, but it is the truth. ASTRID: (from her computer workstation) Listen to this. One of the victims' credit cards just registered a charge. Dead people do not use their credit cards. WALTER: Of course they do. Certainly. OLIVIA: So you think it's the translucent man? (joins Astrid at the monitor) ASRTRID: Mm-hmm. OLIVIA: Can you track it? ASTRID: Never mind. It's a false alarm. It's a commuter pass being auto-renewed as a monthly charge. AGENT LEE: (connecting the clues) The killer picked up his last victim in the commuter rail parking lot. OLIVIA: (later, after plotting the victim locations on her evidence board) We were wrong. Pattern's not random at all. Four kill zones, all centered around the commuter rail stations. Astrid, call Broyles. (marching to the lab door to exit) Lee, you come with me. Tell him to get that photograph out to all the station police, and also we're gonna need another three teams of agents to watch the stations. AGENT LEE: Where are we going? (in his remote facility, the translucent man continues his notations and calculations. his hand begins to tremor violently and the flesh in his forearm and hand begin to flux in and out of transparency. one of his fingernails draws his attention and he pulls it off of the finger. he studies the fingernail closely, then smiles at what he notices) ACT V Avon Station - Stakeout (agents have established observation positions and the various commuter stations where many have recently gone missing) TAC ONE: Team One, nothing to report. TAC TWO: Team Two, all quiet here too. TAC THREE: Team Three, same. No sign of the suspect. OLIVIA: (sitting in her vehicle on stakeout. uncomfortable silence then the sharing of personal info) Just so you know, I know what it's like. I lost a partner too. About three years ago. There was an event on a plane. And at first we thought it was terrorism. During the investigations, my partner was injured. What happened to him was horrific and unexplainable. It affected his skin. Like your partner, but different. And Walter Bishop was in a mental institution at the time. I checked him out, so that he could help catch whoever did this and... and save my partner's life. But even Walter couldn't save him. AGENT ROACH: (loudly over the tactical radio from another stakeout) This is Roach. We've got him. Grove Hall Station! (Olivia drives quickly from her stakeout to join the pursuit at another commuter station) Industrial Area - Hot Pursuit (the agents that located the suspect drive from the commuter station into a large industrial neighborhood with warehouses, shops and rail tracks and tanker vehicles) AGENT ROACH: (observing from the passenger seat) He's headed for the industrial line, back by the chemical lab. AGENT FRAZIER: I lost him. I lost him. AGENT ROACH: There. (points) (Frazier stops the vehicle and the two men continue on foot) AGENT ROACH: (on the tactical radio) He's running toward the warehouse, through the rail lines. OLIVIA: (responding to the update) Copy. We're almost there. AGENT ROACH: (stalking the suspect with pistol drawn) What if he goes out the other side? AGENT FRAZIER: You take the near side -- (grabbed and dragged back between the multiple rail cars) AGENT ROACH: Frazier! (on his radio) Frazier's down. Aagh! (Olivia and Agent Lee arrive. stop the car and join the foot pursuit with pistols drawn. they find a non-responsive Frazier laying on the tracks under a rail vehicle, and a shot and bleeding Roach nearby) OLIVIA: He's been shot. He's gonna bleed out if we don't get him help. AGENT LEE: Alright, go. Check the warehouse. If he's still here, you don't let him get away. I got this. (takes off his tie and starts to tourniquet the bloody left thigh of Roach) (inside the large nearby warehouse, Olivia slowly works her way through the building to apprehend her suspect. in the area he had been conducting his experiments, the translucent man starts to burn the documentation he had been accumulating. OLIVIA: Don't move. (approaches the man just as he closes his briefcase) Drop it. Drop -- (as she is clobbered by the briefcase he is swinging in self-defense) (Olivia and her pistol go flying. with his superior strength he hurtles her into the walls and through the upright shelving. she manages to find a loose syringe and stab him in the neck, but to no effect. he throws her into some large storage barrels, she finds her pistol nearby then turns and empties a clip of bullets into her assailant. outside, Lee hears the weapons' discharge and climbs onto one of the railcars to see inside the warehouse. he sees that Olivia has prevailed, climbs down off the car and returns to caring for Roach) AGENT LEE: Hey. AGENT ROACH: It took -- AGENT LEE: (consoling) It's okay. You're okay. An ambulance is on the way. AGENT ROACH: (pained) It took my gun. AGENT LEE: It's okay. It's all over. AGENT ROACH: There's more than one. (Lee turns to see someone trying to evade detection in the distance. he draws his pistol and pursues the suspect alone through the rail yard. close to the man he is tracking, Lee steps from behind a railcar only to have to instantly fire on the semi-translucent male that is preparing to shoot him) SUSPECT: Unh! (as he dies from the three shots that caught him in the chest) Industrial Area - Aftermath (after the police, EMT's and other responders have arrived) AGENT LEE: (looking at the hybrid in the body bag that resembles his former partner) Who are these... things? What were they looking for? OLIVIA: I think the better question is, what are they? (nearby, a shifter resembling Nadine Park stands on the access stairs of a large fuel storage tank and watches the law enforcers below as they work the crime scene. her skin fades in and out of translucency before she turns and hikes up the stairs and away from capture) ACT VI Hartford Field Office - Mementos (in his office, Agent Lee opens a small wood box holding important keepsakes from his late partner, Agent Danzig. Lee takes out the man's ID card and studies it one last time in quiet reflection. as he secures the keepsakes in his travel bag, a colleague approaches and hands him an envelope with important paperwork. Lee removes the certified papers and learns the news) Walter's Lab - Hybrid Technology OLIVIA: Anything? (to Astrid as she tries to reconstitute the documents the translucent man was destroying) ASTRID: Nothing that I can make sense of. It's all too badly burned. WALTER: The Spy Who Came In From The Cold. We used to have the book at Saint Claire's. The mental hospital where I lived for... ASTRID: ...seventeen years. (slightly rude) OLIVIA: What about the book, Walter? WALTER: We used to read it every Wednesday. This reminds me of the book. A spy burning his things, covering his tracks. (to the new guy walking in the door) Agent Lee. Did you happen to bring any candy? Gumdrops perhaps? AGENT LEE: (unaware of the non-standard protocol) Candy? Um, no. WALTER: That's a pity. Astrid. Where are the scalpels? OLLIVIA: (to Lee) Long drive. Hope the Bureau's not gonna give you a hard time about putting miles on their car. (pressing for a return smile) AGENT LEE: (smile granted) I wanted to thank you for releasing Robert's body. (sincere) I know you must have pulled some... significant strings. Why would you do that for me? OLIVIA: (sharing her hard earned wisdom) I know you haven't found the answers you were looking for yet, but I hope that it brings a kind of closure, a closure that he deserves. Because of what he meant to you. AGENT LEE: Thank you. WALTER: Well... have a look at this. (removes a component the size of a deck of cards from the corpse of the translucent man) Does this remind you of anything? A biological-mechanical hybrid. These are different. They're human. And for whatever reason, they don't work. OLIVIA: Walter, are you suggesting that these are... WALTER: I told you! (spitting venom at Secretary Bishop) I told you that man couldn't be trusted! AGENT LEE: (clueless) What is he talking about? ASTRID: (interdicting the venom) Walter, don't jump to conclusions. We don't know that for sure. WALTER: (gravely concerned) All I do know is that this tech isn't from here. AGENT LEE: Not from here? (totally clueless) You mean like China? OLIVIA: No. Not China. (becomes as concerned as Walter) Liberty Island - Lee's Indoctrination OLIVIA: (approaches the security checkpoint) Sergeant, I need an I.D. for Agent Lincoln Lee. SERGEANT PALMER: Yes, ma'am. (to Lee, points at bio-scan reader) Place your hand right here, please, sir. (Lee complies) Badge number? AGENT LEE: B-M-P-1-2-2-2-9-8. SERGEANT PALMER: Blood type? (types in responses) AGENT LEE: Uh, B-Positive. SERGEANT PALMER: Are you currently on any medications? AGENT LEE: No. SERGEANT PALMER: Do you have a history of mental illness? AGENT LEE: (fidgets) This is getting oddly personal. But no. SERGEANT PALMER: (polite) Thank you, sir. OLIVIA: (as the Sergeant hands over a fresh access card and unlocks the inner passageway) Thank you. (inside, she and Lee travel a corridor with busy personnel and monitors. they turn a corner and Get Smart their way through another access door, pick-up a security detail and stop for screening. to Lee) Just wait. SCANNING DEVICE: Initiate scan. AGENT LEE: What is this? (as the lights in the room change dramatically and the scanning process begins) SCANNING DEVICE: Please remain still. OLIVIA: What you said before... I know what it's like to have a hole in my life. (passing along the real 4-1-1 info) It's been there as long as I can remember. I told you about the incident on the plane. After that, Broyles asked us to join Fringe Division, and somehow I knew that this is where I would find.... AGENT LEE: What? OLIVIA: My answers. (the access doors to the joint-facility opens in front of them and a few personnel in iso-suits walk past. directly across from these access doors are another set of identical access doors facing them) AGENT LEE: What's beyond the door? OLIVIA: (invoking a truism) Well, sometimes answers lead to more questions. (Lee takes a deep breath and steps into the large space that Peter created to save the universes. Lee looks around and sees the large Wave Sink device at one end of the building. overhead, the mostly cloudy daytime sky of the alternate universe peeks through the windows. the windows over the doors he just came through show the only partly cloudy skies over his New York Harbor. Lee turns to the access doors from the alternate universe and is stunned when the red-haired identical twin of the FBI Agent he just spent two days working with comes strolling up. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (approaches. barely acknowledges this universe's Lincoln Lee. smugly to Olivia) Heh. I hear you got something to show me. What is it? OLIVIA: (hands over the hybrid technology that Walter uncovered) It was powering a new form of shapeshifters. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Shapeshifters? OLIVIA: Human shapeshifters. The ones we've encountered before answered to Walternate. You were wondering why I don't trust you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (snickers dismissively) I'll look into it. (Lee is astonished as a large dirigible airship fills the window looking in to the alternate universe) Walter's Lab - Haunting Vision (outside of Walter's lab in the Kresge Building in Boston, The Observer sits on a campus bench and prepares to employ the device he has recently taken the time to build from scratch with hard to find electronic components. inside, Walter prepares for bed and makes his way past his security detail to bed down for the night in his office) FBI AGENT: 'nite Doctor Bishop. WALTER: 'nite Tommy. FBI AGENT: It's Tim, sir. WALTER: Good night, Timmy. (Walter gulps down his drink and tucks into the fold-out bed that crowds his office) TV INFOMERCIAL: (playing quietly in the background) Look how easy it is. I'm just gonna put it in the center like this, okay, and slide it all the way through. I'll put the platform on here. I'll put the top on. And, as you can see... (outside the lab, The Observer powers-up his device and is about to activate it when he has a change of heart. he powers-down the machine, closes the container it is in, stands, prepares to leave, stops, looks at the building and thinks about what he was going to do Walter, then turns and leaves the area) TV INFOMERCIAL: (playing quietly in the background) Anybody can do this. I'll put it in my machine and... Set it and forget it! Eighteen minutes a pound for a pork loin roast-- WALTER: (remotely turns off the television from bed then looks at the screen a few seconds later) Oh! Aah! (a latent image of Peter Bishop is staring back at him. Agent Tim hurries into the room and comforts Walter as he crouches in the fetal position on the edge of the bed) I saw him again. The man. I saw him. He was in the TV. (which Walter has now shattered) It was the man from the mirror. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes